


Ничего не забывайте и думайте об этом как можно больше

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale, Crossover, Episode: e015 Street Cleaning Day, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон - радиоведущий в Найт Вэйл. Шерлок - ученый с безупречно идеальными волосами. Добавьте немного клубничного пирога и получите идеальную пару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не забывайте и думайте об этом как можно больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Nothing and Think Many Things Of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917257) by [wintersky (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wintersky). 



> В представлении автора Джон - американец, который родился и вырос в Найт Вэйл. Шерлок по-прежнему англичанин. 
> 
> Night Vale – это подкаст длиной в 20-25 минут, стилизованный под радиотрансляции из несуществующего пустынного городка Найт Вейл. Подкасты выходят дважды в месяц, 1 и 15 числа. Каждый эпизод содержит новости, объявления, рекламу и музыкальный трек, который заменяет прогноз погоды.  
> Найт Вэйл – маленький городок на юго-западе США со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. Абсурд, мистика, сюрреализм, крипота, Гейман, Кинг и фансервис. В собачьем парке нельзя гулять с собаками и вообще нельзя гулять, и загадочные огни мерцают в небе, пока все делают вид, что спят. [(с)](http://notabenoid.com/book/43189)
> 
> Посвящается моей любимой бете, которая мужественно осваивает со мной новые фандомы.

– Городской совет вернулся с давно запланированной поездки в Майами и теперь изводит окружающих разговорами о серебряных песчаных пляжах и _еде_ : ох, эти кубинцы определенно знают толк в приготовлении пищи.  
Сидящий в отделенной стеклом звукозаписывающей кабинке Общественного Радио Найт Вэйл Джон обернулся на скрип открывающейся двери студии и увидел Молли, стажера, в сопровождении некоего высокого темноволосого ученого с безупречно идеальными волосами. Сердце Джона екнуло. 

Он продолжил, поправив очки на носу:

– Несмотря на наши обычные страхи, даже они приняты в общину, и мы считаем их друзьями.

Джон кивком отпустил Молли и, широко улыбаясь, помахал Шерлоку. Шерлок нерешительно улыбнулся и слабо махнул в ответ.

– Настала ночь, дамы. Ночь уже здесь, господа, – голос Джона успокаивал, – ночь опускается на наши утомленные тела. Ночь опускается так же и на вас, вы тоже выжили – выжили, несмотря ни на что, вплоть до этого момента. 

Завершая свою речь, он смотрит на Шерлока. 

– Не унывайте. Напевайте под нос. Смейтесь. Плачьте. Ничего не забывайте и думайте об этом как можно _больше_. Доброй ночи, доброй ночи, доброй ночи. 

Джон подождал, пока доиграет завершающая музыка и нажал красную кнопку «Off Air», снял наушники и выключил микрофон. Затем встал со стула и потянулся, после чего сложил все материалы и бумаги в свою сумку и выкинул пустой бумажный стаканчик от кофе в ведро.  
« _Молли делает отличный кофе_ », – подумал он одобрительно. Остается надеяться, что ее не убьют при странных и ужасающих обстоятельствах, как большинство стажеров. 

Джон выключил светящуюся надпись «Идет запись», глубоко вздохнул и вышел в студию.

Снова улыбнулся Шерлоку, терпеливо подождал и сказал: «Привет».  
Голос прозвучал намного выше и более нервно, чем ему хотелось. 

_Дерьмо._

– Здравствуй, Джон. Хорошее сегодня получилось шоу, – ответил Шерлок. 

– Ты действительно… Ты и правда так думаешь? На самом деле? – спросил Джон, или точнее говоря, проскрипел. Его ладони начали потеть, и он сначал крутить в руках кожаный ремешок сумки.

_Спокойнее, Джон. Спокойнее._

– Безусловно, – Шерлок кивнул.

Джон лучезарно улыбнулся. Его татуировки взволнованно танцевали на коже, видимые из-за подкатанных рукавов свитера. Он взглянул на них и покраснел, смущенно опуская рукава. Шерлок проследил за ним взглядом и слегка улыбнулся.  
– Так, эм, Шерлок… у тебя был… определенный… повод заглянуть сегодня? – быстро заговорил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– Мне было любопытно, не захочешь ли ты перекусить со мной клубничным пирогом.

Сердце Джона пропустило удар.

_Скажи же что-то вежливое! Ну же!_

– Ну, я и… ты… и пирог… Не могу представить ничего лучше, – порывисто ответил он, вздохнув про себя.

_Ну, ты пытался._

Шерлок удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Это значит «да»?

Джон быстро кивает, его пульс учащается до мили в час. Он чувствует, как приятно извиваются татуировки под свитером и улыбается. 

– О Боже, да.


End file.
